The invention relates to beds and more particularly to a rocking mechanism for baby beds or cribs.
In the past, many types of baby bed or crib have been provided with rockers supporting the bed or crib, instead of legs, for providing a convenient means for a person to rock the bed or crib to sooth and putting to sleep a baby or infant laying in the bed or crib.
Diverse power rocking mechanisms have also been developed in the past, as disclosed for example in applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,357,859, issued Apr. 23, 1968 for Baby Bed and Mechanism for Rocking Same, and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,541,618, issued Nov. 24, 1970 to Sarah J. Johnson et al for Automatic Crib Rocker.
Such devices are generally complex as consisting of many interconnected levers, rotating disks with eccentric drive pins and arms linked to a frame on which a conventional bed or crib is installed, and they often require high power electric motors for starting the bed or crib in rocking motion and sustaining the rocking motion.
The present invention is a simple structure for a baby bed or crib rocking mechanism which does not require complicated lever mechanisms or drive mechanisms, and which is adapted to provide an automatically rocking support for a conventional baby bed or crib.